


don’t burn the pancakes

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [99]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Earth C, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Pancakes, Post Game, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rose makes pancakes for breakfast.





	don’t burn the pancakes

“Rose, what are you making?” Kanaya asked as she walked down the stairs of their house, into the kitchen. She heard the sound of something on the frying pan, and smelled the delicious scent of the breakfast. “It smells wonderful.”

 

As the troll entered the kitchen and saw Rose cooking, she smiled.

 

“It’s pancakes Kanaya.”

 

“Pancakes? That’s so good. We haven’t eaten them in so long.”

 

Rose chuckled.

 

“I agree. You get really tired of fake grub bacon and chicken eggs after a while, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah. Do you want me to set the table and get some boiled tree blood for it?”

 

“The table is already set, but I would love if you got the  _ maple syrup.” _

 

“Well, I’ll get maple syrup then. But you must admit, that is a strange way to talk about boiled tree blood. Humans have some funny names I haven’t gotten used to yet.”

 

“Well, I think they’re better than troll words. You literally say “television streaming service and turn down the temperature” instead of Netflix and chill. And thinkpan instead of brain.”

 

“But those words make perfect sense. The human ones don’t.”

 

“Well, I guess this is what we get for living on a planet with mixed cultures all over the place. Humans, trolls, consorts, chess people, you name it.”

 

“Well, it is remarkable. But Rose, what’s this smell? It changed.”

 

“Shit I’m burning the pancake.”


End file.
